


Shark Tooth Necklace

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background John Constantine/Zari Tarazi, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentions of the Green family, Past Gary Green/John Constantine, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: “John Constantine has a shark bite scar across his upper thigh and ass.” Behrad says, voice shaking.“Uh, yeah.” Gary confirms, “An ex gave - oh.”---xIn which Behrad has seen some stuff, Gary tries to help, and both boys just need a cuddle.
Relationships: Gary Green/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Shark Tooth Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, to blow away some cobwebs and get some new ideas out.
> 
> The Green family mentioned are the same ones popularised by the Constangreen server.

Really, Gary shouldn’t be surprised when portals open up in his and John’s place anymore. 

Zari comes through fairly often, for a real bed and sometimes to hook up with John. The bed generally comes first. After a slightly rocky start - the usual  _ who is this annoying guy _ ? hurdle that Gary has to overcome with most people - she and Gary have become firm friends, which terrifies and annoys John. He’s convinced they’re swapping stories about him, and when he’s in earshot, they make sure they do. Usually they’re just trying out new skincare products she’s been gifted, and working on Gary’s drag comeback ideas. 

So, Zari Tarazi appearing through portals in his and John’s place? Entirely normal. 

Behrad Tarazi appearing through portals in his and John’s place? Well, that’s less normal. A little more welcome though. It doesn’t usually tend to result in Gary needing to cast a spell on whatever room Zari and John end up in to muffle their loud sex. 

“Behrad, hey!” Gary says, brightly. He puts aside the crochet hat he’s been working on, and makes room on the couch next to him.

Behrad waves a hand, and doesn’t say anything. He starts looking around the large sitting room that Gary is in, gets on his knees and starts peering under the couch, and the sideboards.   
  
“Uh, Behrad, are you okay?” 

Behrad holds up a hand, head still under the couch, a  _ shhh  _ motion. Gary watches as Behrad crawls about on the floor, before finally finding what he’s looking for. Behrad sits on the floor, legs spread out, and Gary Jr 2 cradled in his arms, stroking his ears.   
  
“Are you - ?”   
  
“John Constantine has a shark bite scar across his upper thigh and ass.” Behrad says, voice shaking.    
  
“Uh, yeah.” Gary confirms, “An ex gave -  _ oh.”  _

“On the bridge, Gary.” Behrad whimpers.   


“That is absolutely disgusting, I am sickened!” Gary says, hoping Behrad sounds remotely convinced by his words, and hasn’t figured out that John has a favourite place to have sex on the ship. Something he knows from personal experience.    
  
“With my sister.”    
  
“If it helps, I once saw Nate getting a blow job from my brother.” Gary offers, “At my birthday party.” 

“Really?”   


“Yeah, um… Nate said he didn’t realise I would be there, so.” Gary shrugs.

“At your own birthday party?”  
  
“It was a long time ago. We’re cool now.” Gary says, “But the point is, I can definitely relate to horrifying mental images with a Legend and my siblings. Actually, your sister and JJ…”

Behrad whimpers again.   
  
“Have never met.” Gary finishes. 

“Too late.” Behrad buries his head in Gary Jr 2’s soft fur, “Why does the universe hate me?”

Gary rubs Behrad’s shoulders, “Oh B. It’s because it’s insulted by your fashion sense.   
  
Behrad lifts his head, and glares at him, “Slacks and a blue button up, groundbreaking.”   


“Barb gets jealous if Gary looks good.” Gary shrugs, “My, uh, drag persona. Barb Mitzvah.”

Behrad snorts, “That’s terrible. I love it.”

“She’s a work in progress. I was big in the scene when I was younger, but Bureau stuff, and whatever. I want to bring her back.” Gary says, “Find my place outside being the Legends whipping boy.”

He takes a deep breath, and reaches across to stroke Gary Jr 2’s ears, a sudden wave of sadness coming over him. His smile wavers, and he just loses himself in stroking the soft fur. 

Behrad can see the shift, and even though Gary Jr 2 is very warm, and very snuggly, Gary Sr needs him much more right now. Behrad hands the rabbit to him, and scoots closer on the floor. Gary holds his rabbit close, and Behrad wraps an arm around his shoulder. 

“Yeah, sorry that’s still a thing.”   
  
“No, I get it. I mean, I went dark side. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You snapped because they -  _ we _ treated you like shit for months.” Behrad points out. He hates that he was a part of it, after everything Gary had done for him helping him with his identity issues. All he can do is own it, apologise and try to make it up to his friend.

“Yeah, but letting a demon control me?”

“You’re not the first, you won’t be the last.” Behrad says, “Hell, some of the noises I hear through the walls on the ship, I’m not sure John isn’t controlled by one.”

Behrad shudders again, which makes Gary chuckle quietly.

“The less terrifying point is everyone makes mistakes, Gary.” Behrad reminds him, “I stole a family heirloom to try and impress a woman, and then had her drown me with her superpowers. Those guys still let me join the team.”   
  
“That was different.”   
  
“Yeah, it was wetter.” 

“Mm, you didn’t see the trail the evil nipple left on the floor.”

The pair laugh, and it feels good. A little tension breaker.

Gary rests his head on Behrad’s shoulder, looks up at him. “Thanks, B.”

Behrad shrugs, “Anytime.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I was supposed to be helping you forget about the shark bite on John’s ass.” Gary says, passing Gary Jr 2 back to him. Behrad puts a hand up. 

“You’ve helped. Just not being in the same room as it helped.”   
  
They sit quietly for a while on the floor, quietly petting the rabbit together. The closeness is nice. Behrad smells great - has done since switching to the brownies - and he’s warm against Gary’s side. They’re essentially cuddling, and Gary is not totally averse to the idea. He wants to lift his head and say something cute, something clever, maybe something a little flirty. 

“Y’know, he kept the tooth King Shark lost when he bit his ass.” 

Definitely not that.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a hint that Behrad joined the Legends by stealing the air totem to impress Kuasa there, yep.
> 
> Eventually I will get these boys to kiss.


End file.
